History can be a B
by Quill of the King
Summary: Harry and everyone else gets a history lesson with huge consequences on Harry's and several others' lives from an American historian interning at Gringotts. Harry/Harem
1. Prologue

"a," = speech "a," = thoughts "_a,_" = through intercom or television _"__**a,**__"_ = magic

**History can be a Bitch**

"HOLY SHIT!" rang out through Gringotts, with every goblin, human or otherwise stopping in their tracks in shock. Then out of the Hall of Family Histories came a guy who seemed to be about nineteen years old. The man in question ran to the end of the main lobby and disappeared through a door. One basic thought, with some variations from person to person, ran through their minds, 'What was that about?' What indeed?

**P.O.V Switch**

I ran to the door that I knew led to Lord Ragnock's chambers and approached his secretary. The goblin looked up from her work and I said, "I have important information regarding several Most Ancient and Noble families that must be shown to Lord Ragnock."

"Do you have an appointment?" the bored looking secretary inquired.

"No but-," I tried to answer when she interrupted me.

"Then you may make one. The next opening in his majesty's schedule is in-,"

she attempted to reply when she was interrupted.

"_Let the boy in Grinona. I sense that the information he wishes to impart is more important than a simple afternoon nap_," rang out through the room.

"Y-yes my lord. Y-you may enter," the secretary obeyed in shock. She waved her arm and the twenty-foot tall, decorated double-doors clicked a couple of times before opening. As I walked through the door, I heard Grinona muttering to herself, "What's so special about **him**. He's not even a full employee and he gets called in to see his majesty. I've worked here for forty years and I haven't even seen what he looks like." I shrugged it off and entered Lord Ragnock's chambers.

The first thing I noticed upon entering was a series of non-magical, golden statues lining the walls, a quick look at which revealed that they were statues of previous directors of Gringotts and other notable employees. I looked ahead and saw a desk about three yards in front of me with a chair behind it and two in front for visitors. Behind that was a cabinet that was in a little inset in the wall with weapons hanging above it. On either side of the whole set up was two doors with signs in Gobbledegook. I walked over to the desk, sitting in the chair on the left and waited. A few minutes, later a goblin about fifty-three inches in height came out the door on my right. He wore a blue suit and black shoes with glasses tucked into his breast pocket. His hair was about shoulder length, gray and slicked back in a businessman fashion. He looked at me with his green-yellow eyes and said, "Ah, you must be the human who yelled four minutes and twenty-eight seconds ago."

I immediately paled and started apologizing profusely while standing up to kneel. "I'm so sorry about that my lord. The shock of what I discovered-," I got out before Lord Ragnock held up his hand to interrupt me.

"Hahaha, don't worry about it, I've heard far worse from other. You may rise," he said. I stood up took my seat. Lord Ragnock walked over to his seat and offered his hand. I'm sure you already guessed but I am Director, High Lord Ragnock," he greeted.

"Griffin Enton, my lord," I answered while shaking his hand.

Lord Ragnock retracted his hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet the scion of such a prestigious Most Ancient and Noble House. Now why don't we get to business. I believe you have important information within those files you're carrying."

"Of course," I confirmed. "The information in these files affects several large wizarding families in Britain and even one in France. However the real kicker in this case is that the center of the whole thing is one of, if not the most famous wizard in the world," I began to explain.

Ragnock immediately gained a look of realization and stated, "Harry Potter."

I nodded and continued, "I was sorting through some of the documents in the Hall of Family Histories and I came across some rather interesting documents. Now in order to understand how a few of them affect Mr. Potter you must understand a few things about his family history."

"I always did find history to be a interesting subject. Please explain" the goblin High Lord requested. At this I smiled, nodded and began my explanation.

"The first thing I have to explain is Mr. Potter's relations to the Black family. There are two connections to be explained. The first connection is through Dorea Black who married Charlus Potter and had one child. That child was James Potter which would make Harry Sirius' second cousin. The most recent connection is through Harry Potter and Sirius Black. Mr. Black and James Potter were friends all throughout their schooling and when Sirius left his home, the Potter family took him in. Even though Sirius' mother struck him off the family tree, he was never officially disowned by his father. As such he stood to inherit the title of Lord Black, which he actually did until he was unjustly sent to Askaban." At this Lord Ragnock gained an inquisitive look. I answered with, "My father always talked about the unjust actions of former DMLE Head Bartimus Crouch. He sent a lot of supposed Death Eaters to Askaban without a trial or even so much as a hearing. Now according to this document," I paused to withdraw a document from the Black file to show Lord Ragnock. "twenty seconds after he was born, Mr. Potter gained an official godfather in Mr. Black. Now as a godfather, Mr. Black can give his titles to Mr. Potter if he so chooses. Thus, even though Draco Malfoy is Mr. Black's first cousin once removed, Harry would inherit the Black family titles due to both of his connections, one by blood the other by direct lineage.

"The next thing to explain is the familial ties between the Potters and the Peverells. The connection between the families was made in 1583 when Edytha Peverell married Adair Potter. Therefore as he is the only living descendant of the Peverells, Harry will inherit all of the titles, properties, assets and contracts of the Peverells. Now normally that wouldn't be an issue until Harry was of age, but in his will, Ignotus Peverell decreed that, and I quote, _**'By my magic and the magic of the Peverell family, my descendant, by the name of Harry James Potter, shall be declared an independent minor at fourteen years of age. This shall mean any vaults that he gains from his inheritances will be open to him, he will be made aware of any properties and marriage contracts that he has no knowledge of and he will no longer require a magical guardian but he will still have to be of age to claim any titles that he will gain. So I declare it, so mote it be!'**_ With this in place and no way to stop it, Harry Potter will become the first person in five hundred years to be declared an independent minor."

Lord Ragnock blinked in surprise a few times before responding, "That is rather surprising but..."

"I'm not finished yet, because that is not what made me yell so loudly. This was," I said while taking out the papers to show Lord Ragnock. Ragnock took them from my hands and read them over. His eyes widened considerably as he flipped the pages and when he was done, I seriously thought his eyes were going to pop out of his skull.

"A-a-are you sure these documents are accurate?" he asked while giving me the papers. I simply nodded and Lord Ragnock let out a heavy breath. "Well, either Mr. Potter is the luckiest person alive or the unluckiest." I simply nodded in agreement.

**What ever could I mean by this? Well, you'll just have to find out next chapter. Oh, also the rest of the story is going to be told in third person perspective so please don't freak out about it.**


	2. Chapter 1

"a," = speech "a," = thoughts "_a,_" = through intercom or television _"__**a,**__"_ = magic

**History can be a Bitch**

Harry Potter was just getting back from his third year at Hogwarts and while normally he would be sad about going back to the Dursley's he was elated at the fact that he would get to be spending a lot of the summer with the Weasleys! However, the best part was that Mr. Weasley had managed to get tickets to the Quidditch World Cup for his whole family but Mrs. Weasley doesn't like Quidditch so she offered the ticket to him! Hermione would also be going thanks to Charlie Weasley being unable to go due to work. He would only have to stay at the Dursley's for a month and a half before the Weasley's came to pick him up. With that in mind, he unpacked as quickly as he could before going to bed with a smile on his face.

The next morning Harry woke up early and made breakfast for the Dursleys before deciding to go on a walk. As he walked through the neighborhood he thought about how much his life has changed. Four years ago if someone had told him that he would be a world famous wizard going to a magical school that was in a castle in Scotland, he would have said that you were insane. Thinking about magic and Hogwarts brought his godfather to mind and immediately his demeanor changed. "Why did it have to be a full moon that night? If it wasn't a full moon then we could've brought Pettigrew to the castle and I wouldn't have to come here. No, stop being so down Potter. Think positively," Harry brooded before berating himself for it. After Sirius sent him the letter giving him permission to enter Hogsmeade, Harry had started to brood about the same thing and Hermione had hammered into him that he should stop being so angsty about the worst parts of his life and think of the good things. Such as the fact that he knew the truth about his godfather, or the fact that he now had two living direct connections to his parents (that were willing to talk at least), or the fact that he had two friends that would always stick by him. These thoughts brought out the earlier attitude that Harry had and he continued on with a happier demeanor.

When he got to the edge of Privet Drive Harry noticed an owl flying towards him then abruptly turn around. Harry ran towards the owl and said, "I'm right here if the letter is for me." The owl flew back towards him and landed on Harry's outstretched arm. With the owl up close Harry could assess the minute details that he normally wouldn't have seen. The owl was a barn owl, brown with specks of white and black and had tan eyes. Delicately clutched in the owl's talons was a letter and strapped to its leg was a money box. Harry put a galleon in the coin box and took the letter from the owl before letting the owl go back to its origin. Little did Harry know he just circumvented a mail redirection filter set up by a certain misguided headmaster. Unaware of his actions, Harry put the letter in his pocket and continued on his walk. By this time people had started to wake up and go about their daily business.

As he walked by Number 17, Harry heard giggling to his side and looked to see who it was. His answer came in the form of a group of three girls, whose ages he knew to be eleven, thirteen and fifteen, and who he also knew to be sisters. The girls in question, Harry noticed, were each attractive in their own way. The youngest girl was 4' 3", had blonde hair, a thin but healthy build and was just starting to show signs of puberty. The thirteen year old was around 5' 4", had brown hair and a healthy, mature build. The eldest girl was 5' 11", had sandy blonde hair and an attractive figure. When the group noticed they had his attention, the youngest looked at her lap and blushed while the two older ones smiled flirtatiously at him and chirped out, "Hi Harry."

Harry was a little bewildered at the girls' behavior as his cousin had spread a lot of bogus rumors about Harry being a delinquent who had stolen money and other nonsense. He was about to continue walking when he decided that along with positive thinking he would stop being anti-social and shy. Harry smirked and replied, "Good morning girls, aren't we looking rather striking today." The youngest girl, whose name was Christina, heard Harry's compliment and turned a deeper shade of red. The middle and eldest girls, who were named Megan and Terrica respectively, blinked in surprise at Harry's sudden confidence.

Terrica, or Terri, recovering first, teasingly smirked and said, "Why thank you. You seem a little different since the last time we saw you, have you been working out?"

Now Harry knew that she was flirting with him to get a reaction. "Heh, I'm not the little boy you used to tease a few years ago Terri," he thought to himself mischievously. For some reason he knew just what to say to get her to blush and maybe even think of him in a new light. Harry crossed his arms making sure to put emphasis on his growing, but noticeable, muscles, raised an eyebrow, smirked and replied in a flirtatious manner, "Why, like what you see Terri?" Terrica blinked in surprise at his response before Harry continued on, "I'm flattered that someone as beautiful as you shows some attraction to me." The beautiful girl in question blushed at his compliment, while Megan seemed put out at not being given the same treatment. "Don't think I've forgotten about you Megan. You are also quite an attractive girl," Harry said to the now blushing girl. Harry noticed little Christina looking quite bashful and couldn't help but compliment her too. "As for you Christina, you are looking very cute with that blush on your face," Harry flirted resulting in the girl turning an even darker red.

Terrica finally recovered from her blushing and said, "You really have changed Harry. What happened to the little boy I used to tease?"

"He learned some information that had been kept from him by his relatives and made some good friends," Harry responded being purposefully vague. After what happened two years ago with Dobby and what happened just recently with Aunt Marge, he was taking no chances with breaking the Statute of Secrecy.

The three girls, now sporting their normal skin tones, looked curious at the vague response and Megan asked, "You made friends at a place like St. Brutus'?"

Harry rolled his eyes and joined the girls at the picnic table they were sitting at before correcting, "I'm not actually going to St. Brutus'. That's just a lie my relatives tell to make me seem like an unsavory character. The truth of the matter is that I'm actually going to an elite private school in Scotland." Technically this was true, Hogwarts only allowed "certain individuals" to go and it is in Scotland.

Christina inquired of Harry in a shy, quiet voice, "Why would your aunt, uncle and cousin lie about that?"

"My aunt hated my mom for being the golden child of the family for being accepted into the same private school and I guess she told Uncle Vernon about it. Uncle Vernon always saw me as another mouth to feed. As for Dudley's hatred, family learns from each other," Harry explained.

The girls took what he said in and thought about it. Christina had already known that Harry was a good person even if she had never known the truth of the situation. The elder girls had been more easy to fool and believed the lies they had been told but now they started to question things. Harry's explanation had made sense and it did explain why he seemed so nice when he was supposed to be a delinquent. With this new information in mind, the two older girls started to look at Harry in a different light. Megan and Terrica, who had looked at Harry as someone to tease from afar before, now saw Harry as a potential person to date.

Meanwhile, Harry looked down at his broken but usable watch and saw that it was about time Aunt Petunia started on her daily cleanup of the house, usually forcing him to do most of the work. Harry stood up and said, "Sorry girls, it's about time I got going. See you later." Harry started to walk home when he was stopped by Terrica, who had seen a chance to ask him about a certain comment of his.

"Hey Harry, I was wondering, did you mean it when you called me beautiful?" she asked.

Harry simply smiled and answered, "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it beautiful," before continuing on, leaving a blushing girl in his wake.

Terrica thought to herself in regards to Harry, "He's the only boy outside of family and friends who's called me beautiful." This thought led to a torrent of thoughts about dating him.

_Four hours later, the Harry's bedroom._

Harry was sitting on his bed, finishing up some school work when he remembered the letter he received from an owl earlier. Putting his books away, Harry dug the letter out of his pocket and examined it. The wax seal had a symbol that seemed familiar to him but he just couldn't bring himself to remember where he saw it. Harry flipped it over and saw the usual cursive scrawl with his name, place he slept and address. The ink used was a deep scarlet and a close look showed some feathering pointing to the right indicating a left-handed person.

Harry turned it over again and tried to remember where in Wizarding world he had seen that symbol.

As he thought about it, he heard a knocking at his door and his aunt screech out the order, "Potter, don't leave the house until I get back! I'll be out running errands and stopping by the bank for a few hours!" The word "bank" triggered his memory and he realized the symbol was the emblem of Gringotts. Harry opened the envelope and pulled out the letter which read,

"_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_ We wish to inform you that your presence has been requested at the London Branch of Gringotts Wizarding Bank on the date of 7 June 1994, this Saturday at 10:00 A.M. sharp by Director, High Lord Ragnock for a meeting _**(A/N: Just for clarification, in the books the school year ends the third week of June. In my story it ends either during the last week of May or the first week of June depending on which day of the week September 1****st**** is on and if it's a leap year)**_. The reason for this request will be explained in full detail at the meeting._

_Sincerely,_

_Grinona, Secretary to his Lordship Ragnock_

_P.S. This letter is enchanted to make any tracking spells ineffective and it will show you where to go for the meeting so bring it with you."_

Harry blinked in pure and utter shock at what the letter said. "I've been summoned by the director of Gringotts himself? Why?" Harry examined the letter and couldn't find any useful information other than the fact the person who wrote the letter also wrote his address and with the same ink. Harry's stomach rumbled and Harry decided to grab something to eat while he thought about this new development. As he ate a slice of leftover pizza, he looked at the calendar and saw the meeting was in two days. Harry knew that his relatives wouldn't bring him to London if he were to ask and he had no other methods of transportation besides the Knight Bus so he decided to use that. Harry knew that his uncle would be out golfing and his aunt would be at one of her friend's parties so the only person he had to worry about was Dudley. "He usually stays up late on Friday and sleeps in until about noon," Harry reasoned out loud. 'So all I need to do is simply go to the area where the Knight Bus stopped last time and then ask to go to the Leaky Cauldron.' With that planned out, Harry simply laid on the couch and did more of his school work.

A few hours later, Harry's eyes snapped open when he heard someone knocking at the door. He didn't remember falling asleep but that's not the first time he's done something like this. Harry looked at the clock, saw it read 7:57 P.M, got up and went to the front door. To his surprise, Terrica was standing outside looking at the sky and seeming to have been waiting patiently. Terri smiled at Harry and greeted, "Hey Harry."

"Uhh hi Terri. It's uh, good to see you," he responded. "Umm can I ask what you're doing here?"

Terri giggled and answered, "Actually, I was wondering if you could come to mine, Megan and Christina's birthday party this Sunday?" By some impossibly random chance, all three sisters had been born on the exact same day.

"Ohh, maybe. My relatives usually force me to do all of the chores on Sundays, but I'm sure I can figure something out," Harry said thoughtfully.

Terri smiled and said, "Great! See you there!" She then did something he didn't expect at all. As Terri was turning to leave, she winked at Harry and deliberately walked with an enticing sway in her hips.

Harry blinked in surprise and realized, "Huh, I guess she likes me now." Harry then went inside and continued working on his school work. After about half an hour, Harry felt exhaustion catching up with him and so decided to go to bed.

**What did Ragnock see on the paper? What will this meeting at Gringotts have in store for Harry? You'll just have to wait to find out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late upload. I had a couple of important things that I had to do today and it slipped my mind to upload this.**

"a," = speech "a," = thoughts "_a,_" = through intercom or television _"__**a,**__"_ = magic

**History can be a Bitch**

Friday was the typical day in the Dursley household save for the fact that Harry's aunt and uncle were acting a tiny bit nicer towards him. The bulk of which consisted of them not calling him "boy" or "freak." The only remotely exciting thing to happen was Harry managed to work out the full details as to how he was going to get to go to the sisters' birthday party, but more on that later.

Harry woke up on Saturday at 8:00 A.M. and made breakfast for his relatives before taking his now usual morning jog around the neighborhood. At around nine Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia left to do their respected weekend activities while Dudley was still asleep in bed. Harry waited for five minutes after the adults left before going for the Knight Bus just in case one of them forgot something.

Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and went through the brick wall entrance, but not before getting stopped by several of the customers and saying hi to Tom. Harry weaved through the people crowding around all of the stores and stands until he came upon Florean Fortescue's. Harry's stomach rumbled so he looked at his watch and saw there was about 45 minutes until the meeting. With that in mind, he decided to get something to eat.

Harry entered the ice cream shop and stood at the store counter until Florean Fortescue himself came to the front and asked his order. Harry asked for a chicken strips, french fries and a vanilla ice cream cone. He sat in the outdoor cafe area and watched all of the people pass by, browsing all of the stores and making purchases. When he finished his meal, Harry went over to Flourish and Blotts to browse a little bit. After 10 minutes of browsing, Harry came across something that made him laugh. It was a book titled _The Boy Who Lived Fact-book: The Official Source of All Information Harry Potter_ but the funny part was all of the hilarious crap that the so called fact-book was trying to pass off as true. "Who came up with this crap? 'After defeating the Dark Lord, Mr. Potter is living in a mansion with his two pet dragons Arko and Dravoon.' That is the biggest load of bullshit that I've ever heard," Harry thought to himself as he read. Harry put the book back on the shelf and continued browsing. Eventually he came up with another book, this time titled, _The Tragedy of Godric's Hallow: What Actually Happened?_ Curious, Harry took the book off the shelf and read the first couple of lines to himself.

_"On 31 October 1981, James Potter and his loving wife Lily, were brutally murdered by the psychopathic Dark Lord, Voldemort. The pair had been in hiding with their son, Harry Potter, for reasons unknown until their location was discovered by the Dark Lord and his followers, or Death Eaters as they identified themselves. Most say the location was given to the Dark Lord by the parents' long time friend Sirius Black, however a rare few say that the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the time, Bartimus Crouch, put the man in Azkaban prison without a trial and the matter was never given a thorough investigation._

_Whether or not this story is true, the outcome was still the same with both parents murdered. Mysteriously, when the Dark Lord attempted to kill the young Mr. Potter, he himself was killed and the boy survived with little more than a scar. Somehow, someway, the Avada Kedavra curse that had killed thousands of other people simply didn't work on Mr. Potter. Many of the world's leading magical minds have puzzled over the question for years on end and we are still no closer to an answer for the question, 'What happened that night at Godric's Hallow?'"_ On the verge of tears, Harry looked at his watch and saw that there was 5 minutes until the meeting. He took the book and bought it so that he might read it later on. He then proceeded to walk towards Gringotts.

Upon entering the wizarding bank, Harry felt a small vibration in his pocket so he felt in it and pulled out the letter. On the front of the letter, the ink swirled around before forming a map of Gringotts and on the map was an arrow pointing the way towards the meeting. "Huh, it's kind of like the Marauder's Map," Harry noted under his breath as he began to follow the map. As he passed by the users and workers of the bank, Harry began to wonder why there was a meeting in the first place. "Is there something wrong with my vault? Maybe somebody stole from it and they wanted to keep it quiet after the break in during in my first year," he theorized. Harry got to where the map was pointing and found something that surprised him immensely. "A... a lift?" Harry thought.

"Surprised that we have a Muggle invention?" he heard from behind him. Harry turned around to see a man about a foot taller than him with red hair. Harry recognized him as Bill Weasley, the eldest of the Weasley children.

"Yeah, a little bit. Bill Weasley, right?" he replied.

Bill's eyes flashed to Harry's forehead for a second before he smiled in recognition. "Harry Potter, I presume?" He offered his hand to Harry who took it to shake. "I was quite surprised when my mother sent me a letter saying my younger brothers had made friends with the 'Boy Who Lived.' Weren't you supposed to be visiting in a couple of weeks?"

Harry nodded and answered, "Yes, to see the Quidditch World Cup. So why do they have a lift here? I haven't seen any Muggle technology in any other parts of the Wizarding World besides the wizarding wireless and your house."

"The goblins are more aware of the Muggles than most wizards and witches and if they see something that could make them more money they will try to emulate it. Currently they're working on emulating a Muggle invention that I believe acts as a miniature bank," Bill answered.

"Ahh, you're talking about the ATM. That would certainly be a helpful addition," Harry said.

Bill nodded before gaining a questioning look on his face and asking, "By the way, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at your relatives?"

"I was summoned here by a Ragnock," he replied. "Apparently he has a matter he wishes to discuss with me."

Harry's answer surprised Bill so much, he jumped into the air in surprise. "A-are you serious? To be called in to see Lord Ragnock is a huge honor. Not even the Minister of Magic has met him. What is the meeting about?"

"That's what I'm here to find out. Speaking of which, I better hurry along to the meeting before I'm late. It was nice meeting you," Harry complimented.

Bill nodded and agreed, "Likewise, see you in a few weeks." Both wizards proceeded to their destinations, and Bill wondered to himself if the other wizard's meeting with Lord Ragnock had anything to do with what occurred yesterday. He was brought out of his ponderings when he caught sight of something that, as a curse breaker, he knew to be illegal to own. But it was the sight of who held the item in question that made him grin mischeaviously.

_Meanwhile on the third floor of Gringotts._

Harry exited the lift and continued to follow the map until he came upon a giant set of decorated double-doors. He saw a female goblin sitting at a desk nearby so he walked over to it and asked, "Umm, excuse me. I'm here for a meeting with Lord Ragnock."

The goblin looked up from her work, held out her hand and requested, "The letter please." Harry let her take the letter to examine before handing it back. "Please proceed through the main doors, then enter the door behind the desk to your left," she instructed before waving her hand towards it. Harry heard a series of clicks and walked through the doors after they opened in front of him. Harry examined his surroundings and noticed the desk the secretary mentioned as well as the doors behind said desk. He continued forward towards said door while noting the statues of all the previous directors. He reached the door and entered into the room on the other side.

What he found was a conference style room with a long table surrounded by a bunch of chairs. Two of them were occupied by a male goblin, most likely the Lord Ragnock that requested his prescence, and a male human, who Harry had no idea about. Hearing the door close, both looked up from the documents that were spread out in front of them. Harry, nearly forgetting his manners bowed to the goblin and said, "I believe you summoned me here?"

"Ahh yes, Harry Potter. I suppose you already guessed who I am but I am Director, High Lord Ragnock of the Goblin Nation. My colleague here is Griffin Enton, scion to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Enton and current intern placed in the Hall of Family Records," he introduced.

Harry turned towards the human and started noting some key features of the wizard. He was Caucasian, seemed to be around nineteen-to-twenty years old and was quite well built if his arms were of any indication. He had glowing blue eyes and black hair with white highlights. He was wearing a white jacket over a light blue shirt that seemed fancy but comfortable to where for daily activities. Harry held his hand out and greeted, "Nice to meet you Mr. Enton."

Griffin chuckled while shaking his hand and replied, "Please, call me Griffin. I'm only around five years older than you are. And it is really an honor to meet the man behind the myth."

Ragnock watched the exchange with amusement before cutting in and saying, "Now that the introductions are through with, why don't we get down to business."

"Right," Lucas answered before sitting down in his chair. Harry chose the chair closest to them on opposite side of the table.

"Now I suppose you must be wondering while we have called you here today Mr. Potter," Ragnock inquired of Harry, receiving a nod in response. "Well, the reason to this was due to a certain set of information Mr. Enton brought to my attention regarding your family history. Now he is more familiar with the particular details of the information than I am so I will let him explain."

Griffin nodded before arranging the files and beginning. **(A/N: I really don't want to have to do the same explanation twice so I'll just skip over that part.)**

At the end of it all, Harry's eyes were open so wide it seemed like they were going to fall out of his head. Harry let out a deep breath and said, "So let me get this straight. I am going to inherit three Ancient and Most Noble Houses and when I do so I'll be the richest wizard in England? All when I turn 14?"

"That's not all Harry. From each of your houses you will receive not only money, but properties, assets and contracts. The properties and assets are quite substantial but the real kickers are the contracts," Griffin elaborated.

"Contracts?" Harry asked.

Griffin nodded and cautiously explained, "Yeah, however before you freak out you won't have to fulfill them until you're 17 if you even choose to. You have 15 marriage contracts to fulfill. But because some of them are multi-women contracts the actual number of women you have to marry is 20... er 21. It appears as if someone has just become available."

Harry's eyes widened to the size of walnuts in shock. He stuttered, "I-I have t-to m-m-m-marry t-twenty-one women?" before fainting.

**Holy crap! Harry Potter has to decide whether or not to marry up to twenty-one women? What will this mean for the young wizard and who are women? These questions and several others will be answered very, very soon.**


	4. Chapter 3

"a," = speech "a," = thoughts "_a,_" = through intercom or television _"__**a,**__"_ = magic

**History can be a Bitch**

_Ragnock's conference room, Third Person POV_

Harry came around a few minutes later to find himself not in bed at the Dursleys' with the whole thing being a dream, but in Gringotts as he was before he fainted. He looked across the conference table to find Ragnock and Griffin discussing something when they noticed he was awake. Griffin turned towards Harry and apologized, "Sorry for dropping such large a bombshell on you."

"It's okay but do I really have to marry 21 women? I thought that was illegal," Harry asked.

"You don't have to marry them but the marriage contract will be passed on to any children you have and they will be forced to marry according to the contract as each one has a number of generations that can ignore the contract before it has to be enforced. And it is illegal for normal everyday wizards to marry multiple women at once but wizards that are the Lords of Ancient and Most Noble Houses are allowed to marry up to 10 women. As you are the scion of 3 Ancient and Most Noble Houses..." Griffin explained.

"I can marry up to thirty women," Harry finished. He sighed out of exasperation and asked, "Who are the women and what families are they with?"

"Well you are inheriting 5 contracts from the Potter inheritance, 6 from the Black inheritance and 4 from the Peverell inheritance. In total that is 15 contracts, 5 of which are of the all available females type. The women you will be marrying from the Potter contracts are: Luna Lovegood, Pavarti and Padma Patil, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, Ginerva Weasley-" Lucas started to explain before being interrupted.

"I have to marry Ginny?!" Harry asked in surprise.

Lucas nodded and continued before being interrupted again, "As I was saying: Ginerva Weasley and Alicia Spinnet."

"Alicia? But she's two years older than me," Harry interrupted again.

"Yes, she is one of your potential wives and I really would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt again please," Lucas answered in an annoyed tone. One of the American wizard's pet peeves was being interrupted constantly and it was starting to show on his face as well as in his hair. Lucas' hair was turning a crimson color, showcasing his shapeshifting abilities. Harry was wide eyed at the sudden change in Lucas' hair color and nodded. Lucas told the younger wizard, "If you have any questions, save them for the end please. And the hair color change can be explained by my shapeshifting abilities. Now let's continue.

"The women you will be marrying from the Black family contracts are: Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Lavender Brown, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Hermione Granger. I know that Hermione is a muggleborn however I can trace her lineage back to the Granger wizarding family. This actually helps support the hypothesis that many muggleborns are actually descendants of wizarding families through squib lines.

"The witches that are could be your wives are: Susan and Amelia Bones, Narcissa Black, Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks, Hannah Abbot, and Su Li. That might seem like there are five contracts but Narcissa Black and Andromeda Tonks are sisters. Andromeda was married to a muggleborn by the name of Theodore Tonks before he died a few years ago and Nymphadora is their daughter. She was disowned by her family for being married to a muggleborn but her cousin Sirius reinstated her and her daughter into the Black family before he was sent to Azkaban. Gringotts has yet to send her a letter of notification due to a filing error caused by the chaos of the last Wizarding War and only found out about the reinstatement recently."

Harry's mouth was so wide open that if he were a cartoon character, his jaw would be on the floor. Harry noted, "Some of the people that I'm going to marry are related to each other and some are several years older than me!"

"You don't have to marry them but the contracts do have limits on how many generations can pass them on before they are enforced. Do you really want your children, your grandchildren and your great-grandchildren to be forced to marry someone they don't love?" Lucas informed the famous wizard before him. "And at least you have the luxury of being able to find out about the contracts a few years beforehand. Others that have had unfulfilled contracts usually only found out when they turned 17 and were forced into the marriage."

Harry sat in his chair thinking about what he just learned. He realized, "Lucas made a very good point about finding out about the contracts early and having the option of allowing my children to marry who they want without worrying about marriage contracts." Harry thought about everything and he came to a decision. He looked at Lucas and Ragnock and informed, "I'll only fulfill the contracts if the women from the contracts are okay with it."

Ragnock smiled and said, "You are an example of the better side of humanity Mr. Potter. You will be a great wizard when you are done with Hogwarts."

Lucas nodded his agreement with the statement and asked, "Do you want Gringotts to inform the women or do you wish to do it yourself?"

"Some of the women from the contracts actually go to school with me so I will inform them myself. As for the others, I think it would be best if you set up a meeting and I informed them in person," Harry decided after a few minutes of consideration.

"A wise choice Mr. Potter. You being the one to inform them will show that you care for their opinion," Ragnock agreed. The director of Gringotts gained a look of consideration before informing, "Some of the women from the contracts come from rather prestigious families in wizarding society so it would be a good idea to learn how to associate with such people."

Harry was about to say something when his watch beeped, informing him that it was around the time Dudley would be waking up. He told the two in front of him, "I'll do whatever it takes to make a good impression on the girls and their families. If I'm going to ruin their chance at choosing who they marry, I want them to see me as victim of this as well. I have somewhere else to be right now so-"

"You mean you have to get back to the Dursley's right? It's perfectly fine," Ragnock guessed.

"Wait, you're staying with your aunt and her family?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore placed me there," Harry answered. Immediately, Lucas' hair turned a bright crimson and his face was filled with anger.

"Dumbledore placed you with the Dursleys?!" Lucas shouted. "Why I'm gonna-"

"Why are you getting angry?" Ragnock asked.

"I'll show you," Lucas said while digging in his pile of files until he pulled out a single piece of paper. He showed the paper to Ragnock, who after reading it got as angry as Lucas.

"That son of a bitch!" Ragnock shouted.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Harry asked.

"Read this and you'll see why we are mad," Lucas said while handing the paper to Harry. Harry looked it over and saw the reason behind Lucas' and Ragnock's anger.

The paper was his parents will and the part that made Ragnock and Lucas angry read, _"...Our son, Harry James Potter is to be placed with his godfather Sirius Black in the event of our death. If Sirius Black is unable to take care of him, he will placed with the following people in order of preference: Alice and Frank Longbottom; Theodore and Andromeda Tonks; Remus Lupin; Professor Minerva McGonagall; and finally Professor Dumbledore. Under no circumstances is Harry to be placed with Vernon and Petunia Dursley..."_ The part that truly got Harry's blood boiling was on the bottom of the will, simply written, _"List of Witnesses of the Writing of this Will: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."_ Harry's eyes were open wide at this revelation. He realized that Professor Dumbledore had gone against his parents' wishes and a flurry of emotions ran through his head: anger, sadness and the most prominent of all, a sense of betrayal. Harry put the will down and asked, "Why wasn't this will carried out?"

"Because somebody hid it in a container covered in notice-me-not charms," Lucas said. "The only reason I noticed it was because I cast a general but really powerful disenchantment charm on every object that I find in the _Hall of Family Records_."

"Somebody didn't want this will to be carried out and I think we all can guess who," Ragnock concluded.

"Dumbledore," Harry confirmed with a tone of resentment in his voice. He was angry at the headmaster of Hogwarts for making the last twelve years of his life miserable and now he wanted to find out why.

_Half an hour earlier, with Bill Weasley._

Bill walked up to the man in front of him and asked, "May I see your cane please?"

Lucius Malfoy sneered at the redhead and insultingly remarked, "Why, are you so poor that you can't afford a cane, Weasley?"

"No, I just have a suspicion that I need to put to rest, Malfoy," Bill remarked without flinching.

Just as Lucius was about to insult him again, Narcissa Malfoy stepped in and quietly said, "Just let him see the cane so that we can be on our way Lucius."

"Fine," the pureblooded wizard relented. He handed the cane to Bill, who examined it before smiling. The cane looked exactly like Lucius' usual cane with his wand hidden in the snake head on top but being an expert in identifying dark artifacts allowed Bill to see it for what it truly was.

"Busted," he remarked in his head. Bill gave the cane back and apologized sarcastically and smugly, "Sorry to inconvenience you. Have an interesting day." Bill walked off, making it look like he had somewhere to be while discreetly watching the Malfoy's. He waited until they were facing in the other direction and approached a security guard. He quietly informed the security guard, "Mr. Lucius Malfoy is carrying a sanguicoquitan cane, a level 4 dark artifact. Contact the Aurors and tell them to meet me in my office." The security guard nodded and set out to do just that.

A few minutes later, Bill filled in the Aurors on the situation and they set out to arrest the pureblood bigot. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had been going leave Gringotts when the Aurors got to them. The security guards near the main entrance got ready to pull out their wands should something happen. Auror Kingsley approached Mr. Malfoy and said, "Lucius Malfoy, you are under arrest."

"On what charges!" the silver haired wizard cried in outrage.

"Possession of a level 4 dark artifact," was his reply. Mrs. Malfoy immediately glanced at her husband's cane and realized what it was. Inwardly, she smiled as she finally would get what she wanted for years now. Kingsley nodded to the Auror on his left, a certain pink haired metamorphagus, who grabbed the cane from the silver haired wizard while Kingsley pointed his wand at him.

"That is mine! You can not just take it from me!" Lucius shouted.

Auror Tonks gave the cane to the man on Auror Kingsley's right. He examined it and determined, "You were right about calling us, Mr. Weasley. This is definitely a sanguicoquitan cane." Bill nodded in acknowledgment.

Kingsley nodded and continued the arrest, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you during your trial..." he said as he started to put him in handcuffs. The look on Lucius Malfoy's was that of pure rage, which was directed at the redheaded curse breaker as he was being dragged out of Gringotts. Said curse breaker was smiling smugly until out of the corner of his eye he noticed something that he saw as rather odd. Narcissa Malfoy was smiling in happiness at her wedding ring. That's when he noticed the gem on top, which normally was a vibrant green, turn a dull gray and it was then he realized what had happened.

Narcissa Black, formerly Malfoy, walked over to the redhead and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, you rescued me from a miserable marriage," she thanked.

"Your welcome, I guess," was Bill's response. Narcissa smiled at him and walked out the main entrance of Gringotts. He heard the crack of apparation and guessed that Narcissa was going to her former home to retrieve her belongings. The redhead had no idea that his actions would make his little brother's best friend's life more complicated.

_Meanwhile at the Granger Residence._

Hermione was sitting on her bed doing her homework. Or attempting to do it, as thoughts about her best and only friend kept popping up in her head. He had grown over the past three years and was really starting to become handsome and it was bringing up feelings that she wanted to avoid. "Come on Hermione! You can't think like that right now, focus on your transfiguration homework. I wonder if Harry is done with his homework. No! No more thoughts about Harry and his hair and his growing muscles... and his vivid green eyes... Argh! Why can't I focus on something else besides Harry!" Hermione shut her book and lay back on her bed, her face flushed as thoughts about her best friend were arousing her.

**Adult Content Warning!**

"I can't concentrate on my homework with thoughts of Harry on my mind. I guess... just this once." Hermione slowly grabbed her developing breasts through her shirt and started to massage them. Her breathing started to become shallower and her skin started to glisten with sweat as she increased the speed of her kneading. She slipped off her shirt and continued fondling her breasts through her bra. Hermione could feel her nipples stiffen out of arousal and a wet spot form on the front of her panties. To get more access to her breasts, she reached behind herself and unhooked her bra. She reached out her hand and let the bra drop to the floor besides her bed. Luckily her parents weren't home and the neighbors were on vacation so she could be as loud as she wanted. "Ohh, Harry," she breathed out as she started to pinch her nipples in between her pointer and forefinger. In her mind she fantasized that it was Harry pleasuring her. Fantasy Harry rolled her nipples between his fingers and her real hands mimicked this action. Fantasy Harry started to suckle her nipples, alternating between breasts while using his hands to pleasure the unoccupied one. If someone were to look in on Hermione in real life, they would see her suckling her own breasts; even though they were still developing, they were still large enough, probably around a C-cup, and she was flexible enough to reach.

After a while the stimulation from her breasts wasn't enough and Hermione slowly reached a hand down her body until it came upon the sacred spot between her legs. She rubbed her womanhood through her pants while moaning and fondling her breasts. To get more stimulation, Hermione slipped off her shorts and panties, exposing her womanhood to the cool air. The bookworm rubbed at her folds, which by now was soaking with precum. Hermione reached her other hand down to her clitoris and gave it the same treatment as she gave her tits, pinching it and rolling it between her fingers. Fantasy Harry was doing this and preparing to enter the writhing and flushed witch below him. Hermione could feel her climax building up and up until she slipped her fingers inside herself. That last jolt of pleasure was enough to push her over the edge with a shout of, "HARRY!" When she came down from her high of pleasure, Hermione felt exhaustion sweep her body. Which was understandable as this was the first time she had ever masturbated before. Hermione mindlessly said one thing before slipping into unconsciousness, "I love you Harry Potter."

**Well, it seems as if Dumbledore is partially responsible for Harry's the last twelve years of misery and Hermione is in love with her potential future husband already, even if she doesn't know it herself. What will come of this? You'll have to find out in three weeks.**


End file.
